In general, in a remote management system of construction equipment, construction equipment, such as an excavator and a wheel loader, includes a communication module connected with a vehicle control device, and transmits information on the construction equipment to a control server through a mobile communication network or a satellite communication network, and the control server stores and manages the information on the construction equipment.
In the meantime, installation of the communication module in the construction equipment incurs cost, and the transmission of the information on the construction equipment to the control server incurs additional data transmission cost, so that a method of transmitting information on the construction equipment to peripheral communication terminals has been developed.
In either the method of transmitting the information on the construction equipment to the control server or the method of transmitting the information on the construction equipment to the peripheral communication terminal, when a problem is generated in the construction equipment, an operator or an equipment manager is aware of only a fact that a breakdown is generated through a gauge panel of the construction equipment or the information received from the communication terminal in the related art.
As described above, when a breakdown is generated in the construction equipment in the related art, other information, except for the fact that the breakdown is generated, is not notified, so that it cannot exclude a probability that high-price equipment is broken or a safety accident is generated during the continuous operation of a vehicle, and thus an operation itself of the construction equipment is abandoned. All of the work are stopped due to the breakdown of the construction equipment as described above, so that temporal and financial damages are generated in a field.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.